


Questions

by persnickett



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom, Mia, Brian. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Shit. Dom didn’t have any kind of answer, and Brian wasn’t giving in. Staring him down with those icy blue eyes. Waiting.

The truth was, Dom didn’t know. Why was he still here? He needed to be gone. Days away from here. That’s where he’d be if he cared at all about saving his own sorry skin. So why didn’t he care; what was here that was more important?

Mia was here. She didn’t want him anywhere near her though. She was angry like he’d never seen her.

Couldn’t blame her, really. He kept on fucking up her life. Couldn’t seem to get it through his head that he was her fuck-up of a big brother. All he wanted – all he’d ever wanted really – was to take care of his own. And yet, there it was. No matter how many times he tried to do right by her, it was Mia who took care of them. She was a grown woman and smart as hell. She could take care of herself thanks very much. And she took care of him in every way he could think.  

She’d already been hauled in twice for questioning since Jesse. She wouldn’t give the cops anything to go on though. She was cleaning up after him, one more time. And Dom knew it wasn’t so much that she was sick of it as that she just desperately wanted him gone. Safe.

It had taken Dom this long to realize that all he wanted for her was all she wanted for him. Don’t make her sacrifice for nothing. The care, the years she’d put into making sure he was okay. He couldn’t go back inside, not as far as Mia was concerned.

She didn’t want Brian around either. Now, _that_ didn’t take a lot of thought for Dom to understand. Dom had warned Brian about breaking his sister’s heart. And if he hadn’t done it, then he’d come damn close. Mia hadn’t been crying until Brian showed up. Screaming, yes. Dom even had to dodge when Mia threw a couple of their mother’s china dishes trying to get him to leave.

 _Go. Just go._

She kept saying it, louder and louder, yelling until she finally threatened to call the cops herself. And then, like the words were magic, Brian was there, edging his way apprehensively through the screen door.

Mia went quiet then. She stared between them in horror for one moment that seemed like minutes, as if she thought Brian really had come to take Dom in. When Brian only stood and stared right back at her, that’s when the tears started to flow, silently and freely down her face.

“You.” The single syllable was a curse.

“Mia…” Brian started.

“Both of you,” she said it so quiet it was nearly a whisper but it brought Brian up short just the same. “…Good fucking luck.”

And then Mia was the one to leave, banging out through the back way and into the garage before they heard the squeal of her tires laying down a thick layer of rubber in final insult.     

But Mia wasn’t the problem. Not Dom’s problem, anyway. She was his sister. Blood was blood and she’d remember that in a day or two. By the time he could find a safe way to phone, she’d take his call.

The problem was, it left the two of them here. Together. And Brian wasn’t the only one with questions about what the hell they were doing.

 

 

_____________________

Persnickett, August 2010


End file.
